<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Military Sanctioned Team Building Exercise by princessofthedeadsheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353001">Military Sanctioned Team Building Exercise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthedeadsheep/pseuds/princessofthedeadsheep'>princessofthedeadsheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Team Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthedeadsheep/pseuds/princessofthedeadsheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re joking,” Ed said in disbelief.</p><p>“I’m not!” Havoc said in obvious delight. “Proof that the Boss is the best: he found a way to give us Military sanctioned nap time.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluffy_3k</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Military Sanctioned Team Building Exercise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I am LATE to this party, but here is some fluffy team mustang cuddling. the prompt fic was due the first of June, lol. Anyway, always up for some polite constructive criticism, so let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward Elric may have been a State Alchemist and supposed ‘Dog of the Military’, but most people would be very surprised over how little he paid attention to the actual Military’s day to day activity. He also avoided Military events by only coming to the command center when he absolutely had to, and only really paid attention if it meant the library would be closed. Sometimes not even then. </p><p>Mustang had cottoned on to this habit of his, and so rather than telling Ed that there was a Military event occurring, he simply demanded Ed’s presence on the day of the event. He gave Ed a time which Ed was an hour late for, only to discover the Colonel had factored that into his plan as well. Ed and Al walked into what was the beginning of preparations for said event. Havoc, Breda, and Fuery were all fussing around the office moving some things around. They were making room for something, which seemed to include bedding, of all the things to find in an office.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on here?” Ed asked, completely nonplussed. Several greetings were called out to the brothers, but Ed continued to stare blankly at them.</p><p>“We’re preparing for our team building exercise as chosen by the Colonel,” Breda said, pulling two bulky pieces of bedding together. “You’re lucky, we had to spend the morning running drills with the rest of the soldiers.”</p><p>“It was pretty tiring,” Fuery said, adjusting settings on a record player.</p><p>“Team building exercise?” Al asked, sounding a little thrown. “What kind of team building exercise?”</p><p>“Oh, you’re not gonna believe this,” Havoc said, grinning at them, “But the Colonel managed to push through napping in the office as a way to strengthen team bonds.”</p><p>“You’re joking,” Ed said in disbelief.</p><p>“I’m not!” Havoc said in obvious delight. “Proof that the Boss is the best: he found a way to give us Military sanctioned nap time.”</p><p>“You mean he’s the laziest,” Ed said, scanning the pillows and blankets that had been brought into the office with a scowl on his face. They were gathering them in one of the corners away from the windows, and were those mattresses? At least the camping cot kind of mattress, for sure.</p><p>“Why did the Colonel ask to have me here, then?” Al asked, because Mustang had ordered Ed to bring Al for their (apparently fictional) briefing. </p><p>“You’re part of the team, Alphonse, Military or not,” said a voice from behind Ed. He turned to find the Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye, laden with still more bedding, clearly waiting for him to move out of the doorway. Ed moved hastily out of the Lieutenant’s way, though he glared at Mustang.</p><p>“How is napping team building?” Ed demanded. </p><p>“Recent research has shown that people who fall asleep near one another have greater trust in each other than those who don’t,” Falman said.</p><p>“And that is the point of team building, isn't it?” Fuery asked.</p><p>“Plus it means no paperwork,” Havoc and Breda called almost in unison.</p><p>“Considering how rarely you work with the team you especially need to join in on our little bonding experience,” Mustang said, dropping the blankets and pillows in his arms on one of the desks. “Alphonse, you’re going to have the most important job.”</p><p>“Me, Colonel?” Al asked tentatively. </p><p>“Yes, you. You’re the best person for the job. We need you to stay up and look after things while we’re sleeping. It may seem a little odd but I think everyone will feel more relaxed knowing you’re keeping an eye out. Since you won’t be joining us in sleeping while you’re here, I brought a book I thought you might like. You can borrow it if you don’t finish it by the time we wake up,” Mustang said, grabbing a book that sat near the record player.</p><p>“Thank you, sir, I’ll do my best,” Al said, taking the book from Mustang. Ed huffed but couldn’t help himself from giving in. The Bastard had come up with the perfect plan to let Al stay and still make him feel like he was participating, so now Ed had to stay. Grumbling, Ed joined in the… nest making for lack of a better term. They brought over desks to put on the exposed sides, rounding out the nest and then covering those with pillows. When they finished it did look very inviting.There was enough room for the entire team if they didn’t mind unavoidable touching. Everyone who had been in on it (so everyone whose last name wasn’t Elric) had apparently brought more comfortable clothes to wear, and took turns going off to change. Unbothered by his own clothes (“Leather is <em>comfortable</em>, Bastard.”) Ed only removed his red coat. Fuery was also giving Al a quick rundown on the record player so he could change or turn off the music to his preference once they were asleep.</p><p>“So… who gets in first?” Breda asked.</p><p>“Fullmetal can get in last since he can squeeze in anywhere,” Mustang said.</p><p>“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD SLIP IN BETWEEN THE PAGES OF A BOOK?” Ed screeched at Mustang. Smirking, Mustang put a finger to his lips, tapped it.</p><p>“We’re about to sleep, you need to be quiet, Fullmetal,” Mustang said.</p><p>“The Colonel can go first,” Hawkeye said, preventing Ed from continuing his argument like he wanted to. He glared at Mustang as he worked his way into the nest instead.</p><p>Once they’d all gotten in, Ed finding himself between Fuery and Hawkeye, they burrowed under blankets and rearranged pillows, until they were a pile of exhausted comrades. Al even arranged himself at the head of their nest with his book. It was, admittedly, very cozy. Ed could sleep anywhere, but he wasn’t sure it was a good idea to sleep here. It wasn't that he didn’t trust the team, but Ed did have automail limbs and nightmares to worry about, though Al had mentioned he wasn’t usually too restless of a sleeper. Regardless of his own hang ups over the arrangement, he was also tired and settling down so comfortably made sleep inevitable. It was just so easy to slip into sleep, there was no danger, he could hear the others breathing and the music playing softly in the background…</p><p>Ed was out before any of the others had managed to close their eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>“You know he’s gonna be mad when he wakes up, Colonel,” Al’s voice was saying, floating in quietly from the edge of consciousness. There were some sounds too, almost like the sound of a typewriter but not quite right.</p><p>“He knows,” Hawkeye’s voice said, with a familiar tone of fond resignation. Ed smiled a little, snuggling deeper into the warmth. There was silence for a few more seconds and then-</p><p>“I knew I didn’t chuck this camera for a reason,” the Colonel’s voice murmured. Ed almost wanted to roll his eyes, only half listening. Really he was so comfy… he’d slept so little the night before and it had been a while since he’d felt so… secure.</p><p>“Lieutenant Colonel Hughes would not have been pleased if you’d thrown out your birthday gift, sir,” Hawkeye responded dryly. Al giggled, the sound bubbling up like he’s trying to stop himself but can’t help it. Ed frowned. He hated it when Al tried to smother sounds of happiness. He already didn’t hear them nearly often enough.</p><p>“Giggle if you wanna, Al,” Ed said. He attempted to wave a hand negligently but found untangling himself from the warm squishiness he was snuggled against to be far too much effort to continue. “Should laugh more,” he slurred, careless in this comfortable lethargy. </p><p>“Too sweet for this early in the morning,” a voice that sounded something like Havoc muttered. Ed heard that sound again, a winding and clicking sound, and found himself grumpily opening his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that Havoc and Breda, laying directly across from him, were cuddling. Apparently Breda had decided to use Havoc’s chest as a pillow. Havoc actually had managed to dislodge Breda’s shirt with the arm that now held the other man comfortably in place. He couldn’t help the snort of laughter at seeing the two, which made him wake up a little bit more. </p><p>And once he’d woken up enough to realize, he woke up all the way because he was cuddling someone too. Looking down, Ed saw that he and Fuery had ended up laying side by side, Ed in the curve of the man’s neck. Fuery’s head was turned in the other direction which was presumably why Ed hadn’t noticed the feeling of air hitting him, although that didn’t excuse the fact that Ed had missed Fuery’s chest moving. Belatedly he realized there was an arm unaccounted for, since he was pretty sure the arm he was clutching to his chest wasn’t Fuery’s but he was sure he’d notice if he had two flesh ones again-</p><p>Then he looked over to the person attached to that arm. Poor Hawkeye was forced to half lean towards him since he had commandeered her forearm with his automail arm. Startled at himself, Ed released Hawkeye with a “Sorry, Lieutenant!” and prayed she wasn’t angry with him. As she pulled back he got a better look at her face and she didn’t seem angry. Ed wasn’t confident enough in his knowledge of the Lieutenant’s subtler tells to be sure, though.</p><p>“It’s fine, Edward. It wasn’t uncomfortable until I got up, and I’m glad you slept well. I’m sorry for waking you up,” Hawkeye said. Her reassurances fell slightly flat given that as she spoke she subtly stretched out the arm Ed had been holding hostage. Still embarrassed, Ed pushed himself away from her- and was abruptly reminded that he was still laying right next to Fuery, which he’d forgotten in his panic over possibly angering Hawkeye. Pushing himself quickly up and away, he only missed hitting Hawkeye because she had already moved. The winding and clicking went off again, and Ed jerked around to see-</p><p>-a grinning Mustang holding a camera. “You <em> bastard! </em>” Ed hissed, and after a quick scan of the area decided the best course of action was to lunge for him. Prepared for this, Mustang jumped back. Al and Hawkeye watched with amusement and resignation as Mustang and Ed played a rather childish game of keep-away.</p><p>“Oh come on Fullmetal, you looked so cute cuddling next to Fuery!” Mustang teased as Ed vaulted over a desk. </p><p>“<em>Cute‽ </em>” Ed screeched, rousing the others who were still sleeping. </p><p>“What’s the Chief hollering about now?” Breda muttered as Havoc yawned and attempted to stretch. Breda had to slap his hand down on his shirt when it jerked up with Havoc’s arm. “Watch it, Havoc.” </p><p>“That was an excellent nap,” Falman said. He appeared to have been content on the edge of the group, only his legs really touching the others. Fuery only grunted, blinking and then settling back and closing his eyes again. </p><p>“Sir, Edward, I believe that’s enough,” Hawkeye called, stopping the seemingly endless rings around the room that Ed and Mustang had been doing. “Edward, I will be the one who takes the photos once they’re developed, not the Colonel. Colonel, please stop teasing Edward.” </p><p>Both muttered a somewhat chagrined “Yes, Lieutenant,” before they shuffled back, though Ed gave the camera in Mustang’s hands a dirty look. It morphed into a smirk when Al leaned over to his brother and whispered something to him. </p><p>“What?” Mustang asked warily. Ed’s smirk just got wider.</p><p>“Nothing, bastard,” Ed said. Before Mustang could push he asked, “So like, do you have to tell the military something about what happened here? Do you have to write a report saying that we had a nap?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll submit a report to General Grumman before I leave today. I only have to say that the team appears to have successfully bonded. It’s some of the shorter paperwork to fill out.” Mustang answered, still eyeing Ed suspiciously. </p><p>“Something you should actually ask the team about, sir,” Hawkeye said. Mustang grabbed a nearby form and a pen. Presumably Hawkeye had put it there in anticipation.</p><p>“Fuery!” he called sharply. The man started, blinking groggily up at Mustang. </p><p>“Sir?” he grumbled.</p><p>“Now that you’re awake, what did everyone think of this team building exercise? Effective? Yes or no will do,” Mustang said. Hawkeye didn’t physically roll her eyes but Ed got the feeling that she wanted to. There was a chorus of affirmative answers from everyone but Ed and Al. Mustang glanced up at Ed and Al.</p><p>“Well Fullmetal, Alphonse? What did you think?” Mustang asked. “Effective team building?” </p><p>“I think so,” Alphonse said. “I mean even I felt closer to everyone, knowing you all trusted me to keep an eye out.” Gently knocking his automail hand to Al’s armor, Ed huffed and then shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, Bastard, it was good bonding or whatever. I guess,” Ed said. </p><p>“Man, I wish we could do this every day,” Havoc said. “Imagine how much nicer work would be if we got a napping break.”</p><p>“Not happening,” Mustang and Hawkeye said, simultaneously.</p>
<hr/><p>Two weeks later, Riza came into Roy’s office with an envelope. “The pictures, sir,” she said, holding it out to him.</p><p>“Did we get any good ones of Fullmetal?” he asked, eagerly opening it up. She gave him a disapproving look. </p><p>“Yes, sir. I left a few in there,” she replied. Roy carefully flipped through them. There were several he knew he hadn’t taken. Alphonse had apparently taken photos of them all, tangled together and sleeping. They all looked like they’d lost a few years of age in sleep. For Fullmetal and Fuery, this made them look extremely child-like. They were lovely photos that Roy fully planned to keep around for the team to look at if they so desired- although nowhere too obvious. He paused as he reached the last one before the photos he’d taken, though.</p><p>He’d been next to Riza, and the two of them had not woken up cuddling all that closely. Apparently, they hadn’t slept that way the entire time. Before Fullmetal had grabbed Riza’s arm, the two of them had apparently been cuddled together. Roy had wrapped an arm around her waist which her own hands had rested upon, and he had laid his head to rest on her back. Dead center of the tattoo hidden there. It was odd, to see himself like this, to see Riza like this. Casually, he pulled the photo out of the collection and slid it into his desk. He’d keep most of the photos in the office, but this one… this one was safer elsewhere. </p><p>Now if only he could find the photos Riza had taken out and hidden…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Al told Ed he took some embarrassing pictures of Mustang and the others. Which are now in Hawkeye's hands. They should all be afraid, the poor fools</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>